As an ever-increasing amount of information is being made available electronically, typically over networks such as the Internet, it is increasingly difficult to navigate information or other content that may be of interest to a user. Sometimes there is too much information to present to a user on a single screen. In these situations, the information may be divided into discrete pages and the user is able to navigate to the individual pages through searching or by entering in a page address directly into an address bar.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.